Lost
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Is it truly better to have loved and lost?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

Harry Potter had a front row seat to his own personal torture. Today was the day that the love of his life married another. As he watched Draco Malfoy marry Ginny Weasley, memories flashed in front of him...

The first time they met, the train ride, the fights, the late night talks, the practical jokes, and, as they got older, the love he kept hidden, always thinking there would be time...

He smiled as he handed Draco the ring and watched as he slipped on Ginny's finger, a soft smile on Draco's lips, and the memory of when realized he was in love with Draco flitted across his mind.

_They were sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table during study period in fifth year, Draco mocking the red table cloth as he sat down and Hermione jabbing him in the side playfully. It was the norm for the Slytherin to join them, especially around exam time when Ron and Harry needed all the extra help they could get. Eventually everyone else trickled out of the hall, leaving the four friends alone until Hermione snapped her book shut decisively__._

_"I've got to talk to Professor Snape about something, I'll see you blokes later," she said, ruffling Draco's hair before running out of the Hall, giggling madly._

_"I need to go too, Pansy is waiting for me," Ron said with a wink. He strolled out, closing the door most of the way. Draco barely looked up, concentrating on his Transfiguration, while Harry waved goodbye. As the homework wound down, the two boys dropped into their usual routine and ordered drinks and snacks. Finally, Draco closed his book and the two began their weekly talk._

_They talked about their week, the classes, their roommates, the incident in Potions and, as the night came to a close, Draco told Harry about the excellent prank Ginny had pulled on Goyle. Harry's heart clenched at the dreamy look on Draco's face and he couldn't understand why he wanted so badly to find Ginny and hex her._

_"You know, Harry, I think I like her," Draco said, his eyes distant._

_"Oh, that's great Draco, you two would be good together," Harry replied, his heart sinking. _Wait, I couldn't possibly like Draco, could I?_ Harry wondered. _Like, seriously like-like him?

_Draco looked at him eagerly. "You're my best mate, you know, and your opinion means a lot."_

_Harry forced a smile. "Really, mate, you should ask her out." _Oh, Merlin, I do like-like Draco!_ Harry thought, panicking, though outwardly he remained calm._

_"You really think so?"_

No, I think you should go out with me,_ Harry thought, and then was immediately shocked at this. _Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUTUP! _"Yup. There's a Hogsmeade weekend next week, you should see if she'll go with you." They gathered their books and followed the table out of the Hall, talking about Hogsmeade while Harry battled internally whether he should tell Draco how he felt._

_"Well, I'll catch you tomorrow," Draco said, turning towards the dungeons._

_"Hey, Draco," Harry called. Draco turned, curious. "Er, never mind," Harry said, chickening out. _Next time,_ Harry thought,_ I'll tell him next time._ Harry slowly walked to Gryffindor tower, his heart heavy._

But next time never came and he was forced to watch as Draco and Ginny's relationship blossomed. Harry still vividly remembered the day Draco told him that he had proposed to Ginny, as much as he tried to forget. The pain in his heart was so bad that he had to take time out of work for a week afterwards, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

And now the big day was here and Harry watched as Draco softly kissed Ginny, dipping her slightly. He watched as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife, their eyes reserved only for each other. He had to force himself to offer his arm to Luna and follow the couple, but by the time the bridal party had finished their dance, he couldn't take it anymore and slipped out of the reception. He Apparated home and quickly shed his dress robes before stepping into the shower and turning the water on full blast...

He had lost his chance forever.

**A/N: Written for tabitha666 on LJ community. Prompt: Unrequited love- Harry falling for Draco**


End file.
